Now in its 20th year of continuous support, the UCLA Neuropsychology of HIV Research Training Program has been at the forefront of research and training focused on the neuropsychological sequelae of HIV infection. This Competing Continuation application requests renewed support to continue and extend the scope of our training program so as to support the next generation of behavioral neuroscientists as they acquire the knowledge and skills necessary for conducting independent research in neuroAIDS. Funded research areas open to fellow involvement include study of neurocognitive and neuropsychiatric effects of HIV, the functional effects (e.g. medication adherence, driving ability of neurocognitive impairment, study of the natural history of HIV infection (MACS study), correlative study of brain-behavior abnormalities (NNTC), medication trials (ACTG), health disparities associated with ethnic minority status, substance abuse, functional/structural neuroimaging of HIV disease, study of genetic contributions to neurological compromise, aging and AIDS, and HIV-Hepatitis C co-infection. A multidisciplinary faculty has been assembled with expertise in neuropsychology, clinical psychology, neurology, psychiatry, minority mental health and health disparities, infectious disease, neuroimaging, public health, epidemiology, behavioral genetics, substance abuse, and biostatistics. Fellows work with primary as well as secondary mentors on projects of their interest. To date the training grant has funded 39 fellows, 38% who are of ethnic minority background. Virtually all graduates are employed in academic settings where they continue to engage in research. During the most recent funding period our fellows have been highly productive, publishing papers, presenting at scientific conferences, and pursuing extramural grant support (54% having obtained a grant as Principal Investigator). This application requests funding to support three postdoctoral fellows for a period of two years each. Fellows will devote at least 75% effort to research related responsibilities. Other components of the fellowship include extensive didactics (including devoting all day every Thursday to formal coursework) and clinical experience through the provision of neuropsychological evaluation for patients with HIV disease and other neurological disorders. Training in grantsmanship is also emphasized. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this grant is to train psychologists for careers conducting research on the effects of HIV on the brain and behavior. Now in its 20th year, the UCLA Neuropsychology of HIV Research Training Program has been a leader in research and education in neuroAIDS. Renewal of this training grant will allow us to continue this body of work, adapt to new emerging challenges attendant to the changing nature of the HIV pandemic, and continue to train the next generation of neuropsychologists who are committed to research and treatment of HIV disease.